cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paper Street Soap Company
=''Alliance Information''= Style Business Casual Power Level Over 9,000 Inside References Above Average Homework Assignment Start a fight with a complete stranger and lose =Charter of the Paper Street Soap Company= Charter of the Paper Street Soap Company We, the members of the Paper Street Soap Company seek to better mankind and come together in an effort to promote free trade, thought, friendship and all those other things that are associated with apple pie and kittens. This living document establishes our Charter and protects the national rights of all men and women whom belong to this illustrious alliance and lays down the rules and regulations that the alliance shall govern itself by. Truth, justice, trade, growth, and non-aggression are the very tenets that the Paper Street Soap Company holds dear. Together we stand and together we prosper. Article I: Membership Any nation wishing to become a member of the Paper Street Soap Company is required to provide the following information on the alliances off-site forum. 1. Name of the Nation joining 2. Name of the Ruler of the nation joining 3. Other nations they may own, if any 4. Previous alliance memberships, and titles in them, if any Once the application has been submitted a background check will be made. If the applying nation passes this check they will be welcomed into the Paper Street Soap Company. Further more once a nation is a member they are forbidden from being a member of any other alliance. Breaking this rule will result in an immediate expulsion from the alliance along with being named an enemy for life of the Paper Street Soap Company. Article II: The Government 1. Co-Consuls The two members known as Tyler Durden and Cornelias each hold the life-long position of Co-Consul. These positions are non-negotiable. Either Co-Consul holds supreme veto power. If at anytime a Co-Consul wishes to resign they will name their replacement. The Robert Pulson award can only be granted by the decision of both Co-Consuls. All powers not given to other governmental positions shall be carried out by the Co-Consuls. 2. Press Secretary The Press Secretary is responsible for releasing any official statements from the PSSC and will act as the voice of the Co-Consuls as well as the public voice of the PSSC. The Co-Consuls assign the position of Press Secretary. The term of the Press Secretary is to last three months, the Co-Consuls will then decide who will serve as their voice for the next term. The Press Secretary may name deputies to assist in carrying out their duties. 3. High Lord Marshall of the PSSC Armed Forces The High Lord Marshall is to serve as the leader of the PSSC armed forces. During times of war the High Lord Marshall shall establish plans for how the war is to be fought. They are also responsible for the defense of the PSSC and assigning battle awards to worthy nations. The High Lord Marshall shall serve for a term of three months; they will be elected by a popular vote of all PSSC members. The High Lord Marshall may name deputies to assist in carrying out their duties. 4. Chief Ambassador The Chief Ambassador is tasked with establishing foreign relations with other alliances, making treaties, assigning diplomats, and recruiting new members. They serve for a term of three months and will be elected by a popular vote of all PSSC members. The Chief Ambassador may name deputies to assist in carrying out their duties. 5. Master of Coin The Master of Coin is responsible for coordinating foreign aid in the PSSC. They are also to organize any war reparations if this occurs. The Master of Coin serves for a term of three months and will be elected by a popular vote of all PSSC members. The Master of Coin may name deputies to assist in carrying out their duties. All members of the PSSC government must be members who are found in good standing. Members whom are found in good standing will be referrd to as Members of Project Mayhem. Project Mayhem is just a name and is in no way associated with any intent of aggressive or mischievous actions. Article III: War & Nuclear Weapons The PSSC does not support the use of nuclear weapons as an act of aggression. Any member of the PSSC who uses nuclear weapons of any kind on another nation shall be expelled from the PSSC and named an enemy for life of the PSSC. The only time a nation of the PSSC shall be allowed to use a nuclear weapon is if it is used against a confirmed nuclear rogue or in retaliation of a nuclear strike on a nation of the PSSC or an ally of the PSSC, and only against the nation who first fired said nuclear attack. The PSSC member will have to contact the High Lord Marshall and receive authorization of a nuclear retaliation from the High Lord Marshall and one Co-Consul. After such authorization is given the PSSC member will then be allowed nuclear retaliation, so long as it is not a breach of any previously stated laws. The PSSC does not support aggressive war and as such all PSSC members are prohibited from conducting unprovoked attacks against any member of a friendly alliance. PSSC members are permitted to defend themselves against any attacks, and all other PSSC members pledge to help defend the attacked nation to the best of their abilities. Article IV: Amendments This Charter is a living document and as such may be changed and have things added to it in the future. Amendments to the Charter require an 80% majority vote from Members of Project Mayhem. Only Members of Project Mayhem may vote, however any member of the Paper Street Soap Company can propose amendments. Proposed amendments require any member to present a sound well planned and illustrated proposal. A Member of Project Mayhem must then second the proposal, at such time further details can be worked out and a vote made. The Press Secretary or either Co-Consul should oversee the vote and amendment process. By-laws shall be established as time dictates to prevent over use of amendment proceedings. Signed, Tyler Durden a.k.a Hank Henry Hamilton Cornelias a.k.a Rhapsody =History= Founding The Paper Street Soap Company was founded by two former members of the Black Swamp Brotherhood. It has had limited military engagement all of which have been successful. To the Aid of an Ally Andymatron a member of the Black Swamp Brotherhood came under attack by an alliance of tech raiders. The Black Swamp Brotherhood it seemed had disbanded without notifying the Paper Street Soap Company and Andymatron who had limited internet connection at the time was also unaware of his alliances apparent disbandment. However since Andymatron still flew the proud colors of an alliance that the Paper Street Soap Company held a MADP pact with they felt it would be dishonorable to not assist their ally. Within a matter of hours Hank Henry Hamilton acting High Marshal of the Armed Forces organized a blitzkrieg military action that disabled the aggressive alliance sending many of its nations into anarchy. This victory quickly opened the table for peaceful negotiations to take place. These negotiations allowed Andymatron to join the Paper Street Soap Company and receive reparations for damages done to his nation. Transfer of Power Co-Consul Hank Henry Hamilton of Cassium after months of leadership eventually stepped down and transferred his position as Co-Consul to kano4156 whom had shown great leadership qualities. Merger Days after taking charge as Co-Consul kano4156 negotiated a daring merger of the Paper Street Soap Company with the World Peace Sphere. The two alliances merged to form the Royal Alliance of Imperial Nations.